


Back of the Limo

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's no hotel room available, the back of a limo will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of the Limo

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr that asked for Cordia + fingering

Lydia was lying on the backseat of the limo, the top of her prom dress having been pulled down sometime during the makeout session to reveal her lacy, pink strapless. Cora had been fondling her breasts, but now her hand was moving lower.

The bottom of Lydia’s dress was pushed up and she let out a soft moan as she felt Cora’s fingers brushing over her clit. She rubbed it for a minute, making Lydia moan and buck into the touch before her fingers traveled lower and slipped inside of her. Lydia groaned, her own fingers running through Cora’s hair and gripping it in her fists.

"Oh god," She moaned, back arching as Cora easily found her spot. Her fingers thrust fast, and Lydia couldn’t help the moans falling from her lips. She prayed the limo driver ignored them because she didn’t want Cora to stop. "Oh my God!"

Her back arched and she moved to meet each thrust of Cora’s fingers inside of her. Cora’s free hand found one of Lydia’s breasts, pulling the bra down and latching her lips onto one of the nipples. Lydia cried out, letting go of Cora’s hair and holding her tight. She could feel the familiar heat pooling in her belly and her moans got louder and louder as Cora fucked her harder.

She came with a scream, fingers digging into Cora’s shoulders as Cora continued to thrust her fingers inside of her until Lydia was too sensitive to the touch. Cora pulled back and Lydia watched her suck fingers clean.

Cora leaned in for a kiss and Lydia moaned softly when she tasted herself on her girlfriend’s lips. “I wish we had gotten that hotel room. Stupid prom rules.”

"I’ll get us a hotel room next week," Cora said, kissing her again as her fingers trailed along Lydia’s thigh. "And fuck you all night long."


End file.
